Swift Justice - a Matt Houston Story
by boswifedeb
Summary: While receiving more on the job training for his new role as consultant to the Fire Marshal's Office, Matt comes face to face with the cost of greed and vows to catch the arsonist who is now a murderer. **Immediately follows "One Piece at a Time"** Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Swift Justice – a Matt Houston Story**

****Takes place after immediately after "One Piece at a Time"****

"**Our lives are not our own. From womb to tomb,  
we are bound to others, past and present, and by each  
crime, and every kindness, we birth our future."  
Author Unknown**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lt. Michael Hoyt leaned against his car watching as members of the Los Angeles Fire Department were winding down the fight against an apartment building fire. The sixteen year LAPD veteran hadn't been dispatched to the scene but had stopped when he saw the truck that belonged to his best friend. Private investigator Mattlock Houston had been learning about fire investigation and was about to wrap up his first class that he was taking as part of his duties as an advisor to the Fire Marshal's Office. From what Matt's wife CJ had told Michael, the PI had aced every part of the class so far. He was about a week away from the final exam.

Truth be told, Michael had stopped because he was worried about his friend. Matt had suffered from hydrogen cyanide poisoning after trying to save an elderly man from a hotel fire a few weeks earlier. That had been his first experience inside a burning building, and Hoyt knew it had taken a lot of courage for the man to go inside another fire. But courage wasn't something that the PI was lacking as he had so ably proved over the last few years.

Ten minutes later, Michael was relieved to see the man walking out of the building with one of the Fire Marshal's investigators who was helping to train him. As they came across the parking lot, both men removed the masks that had protected their faces and delivered air to them. The pair was in a serious conversation and neither had noticed the cop yet. Matt looked up and saw his friend and a large smile spread across his face. The man he was with, Fred Tucker followed the PI's gaze and smiled as well. He had worked with Michael to take down the arsonist who was to blame for the fire in which several people had been killed and Matt and the fire investigator he was working with - Rich Holt - were both injured.

"What brings you down here?" Matt began pulling off the air tank and turnout gear that he was wearing, handing his helmet to Michael.

"Oh, I just decided to come down and see if you needed some help; you know - someone to hold your helmet, shine your boots, that kind of thing." All three men cracked up. "How are you doing, Fred?" Michael shook hands with the man.

"Pretty good. Been taking the kid here for some on the job training. He needs a little more experience inside a live one."

"Houston – I need to see you over here." Battalion Chief Mark Weston waved the man over. Matt took off at a trot.

"So how's he doing?" Michael looked down at the helmet in his hands.

"I tell you what, Michael, he's really good. He just seems to see things…I don't know, just differently than most people."

"He thinks outside of the box." Hoyt was remembering what Matt's uncle Roy Houston had said about the man once.

"He does, but he also remembers details that it takes most investigators a good bit of experience to recall quickly. The man's a natural." The investigator walked over to his SUV that was parked in front of Matt's truck. The cop opened the passenger door of Matt's truck and put the helmet inside on the seat as Fred came back over after stashing part of his gear. "His class instructor is sure impressed with him. He's the only one in there that's aced everything – and some of those folks have been with the fire department several years."

Matt walked back over and began pulling off the coat that he was wearing. "Fred, he wants to talk to you."

"Okay, see you later." He walked over to talk to the chief.

Matt went to the back door of the truck's passenger side and opened it, removing a sports drink from a cooler. "Want something? I've got Fizzy Pop, lemonade…" He dug around.

"No thanks, I'm good." Hoyt watched as the man popped the top on the bottle and downed the liquid in just a minute. "Kind of hot in there, huh?"

"Yeah, but not near as hot as the hotel last time." Matt sat down on the floor at the edge of the door and began removing his boots, then the protective pants that were over his jeans. He reached back into the truck and pulled out the duty boots that he usually wore these days and put them on, then grabbed a fresh t-shirt from the bag that was open on the back seat and took off the one that was covered with sweat.

"You know, Superman usually used a phone booth."

"That's 'cause he didn't have a truck." Matt grinned.

"I still can't get used to the tattoos." The cop laughed and shook his head.

"So what are you doing?"

"I was on my way back to the station and saw that you were out here playing fireman and decided to check up on you."

Matt narrowed his eyes and gave Hoyt a look. "Not worried about me are you?"

"Me? Never." Michael looked back around where the firemen were now rolling up the hoses.

"Uh huh." Matt looked at his watch. "I'm hungry. Wanta see if CJ wants some lunch? Ricardo's maybe?"

"Sure. Although she might not want to be seen with you. You're a little on the grungy side." He playfully wrinkled up his nose.

"Never stopped her before." Matt wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as he reached up into the truck and pulled out his phone, hitting the office number on speed dial. "Hey sexy…want to go to Ricardo's?" He laughed. "Good thing it isn't on speaker. Alright, see you in a few." He hung up.

"You have absolutely ruined that girl." Michael started back toward his car. Looking over his shoulder he added, "She never used to do anything like that before you two got together."

"How would you know?" The PI was closing the door on the passenger side and walking around to the driver's side.

Matt and Michael parked in the garage at the Houston Industries building and met CJ in the lobby and then headed around the corner to one of their favorite places. After ordering the three began talking about their day. CJ had spent the morning in court helping a friend with a trademark infringement case. Michael had been to the scene of a domestic dispute that had turned murderous as well as a bank robbery that had ended badly for the two robbers who had been shot and killed in the lobby. The cop added to the story. "And do you know Pete Martel's company handled the cleanup on both scenes?"

"Boy, he's really getting around today. I heard him talking to the manager at the apartment building I was at – he's got that one lined up, too – when Fred releases it." He took another bite of his taco.

"Maybe I got in the wrong business. He's really been cleaning up lately…pun intended." Michael took a sip of tea.

"He may have to wait a little bit on the apartments." The PI lowered his voice.

"Did you two find something suspicious?"

Matt nodded as he swallowed. Leaning forward he spoke just above a whisper. "The first unit on the scene reported fire in two separate units: the one toward the back of the property was further along. Fred took that one and I took the one toward the front. We compared notes when we got back outside. Both of 'em were grease fires."

"How do you figure that to be arson?" CJ took a bite of her chicken enchiladas.

"Ordinarily it wouldn't, but the one that Fred found was in the apartment of a guy that's been in the hospital for two days in the ICU. The one that I found was in the apartment of an eighty one year old lady who died last week."

"Oh - that's how." She nodded.

"You know, nosy property managers can come in handy." Matt grinned. "But seriously, there was no way the lady was there to start it and no one was in the apartment. Somebody could have broken in there, but there was nothing in there to cook in a skillet of grease. There weren't even any eggs in the fridge, no bacon either. There was a grease container on the counter that whoever it was got the grease from, but folks don't ordinarily fry up a kitchen towel – or a trail of them leading to the curtains over the window. That's exactly what was in there. There's no doubt whatsoever that it was arson."

"What about the one that Fred was in?" The lawyer took a sip of tea.

"Oil in a skillet – they left the cooking oil on the counter – and paper towels were used to spread it to the living room. That one is has a lot more damage. It had more fuel to work with – the couch and chair were fully involved."

"Why would anybody do that? It's just stupid. There wasn't anything to gain by it. Isn't that why most arson fires are set?"

"A lot of them – some are started because of hatred. And some are just started because somebody was bored and wanted to see what would happen. Kids a lot of times get a wild idea."

"So do you think it was kids?" Michael had seen his share of stupid things done by kids in his sixteen years on the force.

The PI shrugged. "Don't know. The bottle of oil will be run for prints, and the grease container, too. And the doors, but I honestly don't see us getting anything good off of there. The skillet in the lady's apartment was cast iron. We might be able to get some off of there, but the one in the guy's apartment had a plastic handle that was completely melted. We're not gonna get squat off of it."

"So without the fingerprints…" CJ left it hanging there.

"Unless somebody saw something, but so far nobody has come forward." Matt polished off his tacos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Back at the office Matt went down to the gym and hit the shower before coming back upstairs to turn on his computer. "BABY" had recently undergone an upgrade and was running better than ever.

Fred and Matt had agreed to try the divide and conquer approach with the case. Fred was taking the evidence to the lab and working on finding clues that could identify their arsonist while Matt did his specialty: looking into the people who were possibly involved in some way.

The PI started with Maurice LaFevre, the resident of the apartment on the backside of the building that Fred had investigated. They had learned that LaFevre had been in the ICU at Memorial Hospital for two days. After looking into the man, Matt found that he had been shot in a drive-by two days before. Picking up the phone, the PI called Hoyt's office only to be told by his clerk Luis Sanchez that the lieutenant was out of the office. "Alright maybe you can help me, Luis. I need to know about a drive-by that happened day before yesterday. The victim was Maurice LaFevre."

"Oh, boy." Sanchez didn't sound happy. "Oxford got that one, Houston." Det. John Oxford absolutely hated Matt and the feeling was mutual, although for the life of him the private investigator couldn't figure out what he had ever done to the man.

"Damn. Well…can you look in the system and see if he's added anything?"

"Sure, hang on." Sanchez pulled the case up on his computer. "There's hardly anything in here. I'll send you what I've got, though."

"I appreciate it. Would you look and see if this guy has a record? And also, do you have anything on an Emily June Frazier, 81, lived in the Sunset Downs Apartments?"

"Okay, I'll email whatever I find. Is that okay?"

"That's great, Luis. Thanks." Matt hung up cursing under his breath. CJ walked in and stepped over the back of the couch sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

"So what's going on?"

"Oxford is handling a drive-by case – that involved one of the residents at the apartments."

"The guy from the back apartment?"

"Yep." Matt sighed as he pulled up his email account. "That was quick." He opened the email which had a note from Sanchez.

**Houston,**

**Here are the files you requested. Looks like Oxford as usual. I'm thinking about taking the sergeant's exam…I couldn't do any worse.**

**Sanchez**

Matt snickered as did CJ. "You know, he's probably right. He's bound to have learned a lot working for Hoyt." CJ was serious.

"Yep." Matt wrote back to the clerk encouraging him to take the test. "Now, let's see what we've got here." He opened the file on the shooting. "That son of a… He hasn't done anything other than get the basic facts about the man. Not even a description of the vehicle, what caliber the gun was…absolutely nothing."

"How hard would it be for Hoyt to fire him I wonder?" CJ shook her head. "He's just getting worse."

"Hell, he didn't even try. CJ, I honestly think there's something going on with him and Michael does, too." He blew out a breath. "Anyway, back to work." He began reading through the little bit of a record that the cops had on LaFevre. "Not much here. Looks like a drunk and disorderly and reckless driving charge a few years back. Nothing current – those were about seven years ago. Looks like they didn't have anything at all on Mrs. Frazier. Not that I really expected it." Matt leaned back and thought for a minute then went to a search engine and began looking to see if there had been any other fires at the building and found that several years earlier there had been a fire caused by a smoker falling asleep in bed.

"So nothing outstanding there. Could it be juveniles?" The lawyer had seen her share of young people doing stupid things to get attention or just to cause trouble.

"I don't know. Fred would probably have better access to that information." The cowboy sat back on the couch and put his arm around CJ. Then another idea struck him and he pulled up a diagram of the apartment building. "This is where LaFevre's apartment is and here is Mrs. Frazier's. Both are on the ground floor, his in the back and her's in the front. Now Fred and I both thought that LaFevre's was started first – it was more involved…but maybe it wasn't. Look at the parking lot." He pulled up the building on Goggle Maps and they looked. "I thought after what Fred told me about the extent of damage in LaFevre's apartment that the guy started that one then went to Mrs. Frazier's." Matt got up and walked over to the window overlooking the skyline of Los Angeles. "What gets me is that one of them appears to have been started trying to cause a good bit of damage, while the other was just minimal."

"LaFevre's had the most involved with the couch. And you said that Frazier's was just some kitchen towels and the curtains, right?"

"Yeah, the curtains were over the sink – there really wasn't too much fuel right there other than the ceiling. But that window faces the parking lot, CJ. Maybe somebody wanted that one to get attention."

"So that there would be minimal damage. Don't most arsonists want things to – well, be more involved than that?"

"The majority, yes. Who would want minimal damage? There wasn't anyone at the complex who was trying to be a hero and put out that fire. The other one didn't get discovered until the first unit came on the scene and saw smoke coming from the back of the building as well." Matt walked back over and looked at the map again. "There's an alley that runs through behind that building. It would make for a good getaway. I'm going to go back down there and see if there are any security cameras back there. The apartment building doesn't have any at all. And most of the residents were at work when it happened." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "See you later, Babe. Love you."

"Love you, Cowboy. Watch yourself."

"Yes ma'am." He headed for the elevator.

On the way back over to the apartment Hoyt called. "I heard you were looking for me."

"No, not really. I just needed some information and Sanchez gave it to me. Are you back at the station?" The PI stopped at a light.

"No, I'm in between; why?"

"Look, I don't want to…hell."

"What?"

"You know the conversations that we've had about Oxford?"

"Yeah."

"Well one of the apartments involved in the fire belongs to a guy who was shot in a drive-by Monday. Oxford has the case and hasn't gotten much more than an eight year old could get out of a phone book."

The veteran cop sighed. "I'm trying to get him transferred but there isn't a place to put him. Firing him is a better option in my opinion but the union red tape is going to be a large problem – and you know - that just isn't right."

"Just wanted to let you know." Matt felt bad for Hoyt but Oxford needed to be gone. "Talk to you later, bud." He hung up and continued on his way to the Sunset Downs Apartments. Circling the block, he looked for security cameras. The nearest one that came close to covering the area of the apartments was located on the side of a sporting goods store. "What the heck." Matt pulled into the parking lot and entered the store, asking the clerk behind the counter at the front for the manager. After waiting a couple of minutes, the PI was approached by an older barrel-chested man who introduced himself as Larry Colgate. Matt told the man what he wanted.

"Well…I guess there's no harm in it. Come on back to the office." He rewound the tape and played it for the man.

"Is that the only camera that you have that shows the apartment building?"

"It is. So I guess it didn't help you, huh?"

"No sir, but I sure appreciate your time. Thanks a lot."

Matt pulled his truck into the parking lot of the apartments and made his way toward the front door where he was met by Ambrose Tyler, the property manager. All he was interested in was getting the apartments repaired and rented again and didn't have any information that was helpful to the case. After disentangling himself from the man, the PI got back in his truck and headed back to the office. He thought about Maurice LaFevre and changed direction, deciding to pay the man a visit. Stopping by the first floor office of Charles Whitetree – the head of hospital security – Matt was allowed to visit LaFevre in the ICU along with Whitetree. Unfortunately LaFevre had taken a turn for the worse and was in a coma. After thanking the head of security for his help, the private eye headed home for the day.

Pulling up in the driveway, Matt was greeted by his daughter Catey Rose and her nanny, Sheila Wentworth. "Looks like I got home before Mama today. Want to go ride on Cricket?"

"Cricket!" Catey squealed and began jabbering as Matt carried her down the hill to the barn where the horse was waiting for the pair. He climbed up on the fence as the horse waited patiently for him to slide over onto her back. Once they were seated and Matt gave her the command, she carefully started off around the pasture. Sheila watched from the fence as the pair enjoyed their nightly ride. When Matt got back around he handed the baby over to the nanny and rode Cricket on his own. When he got back to the fence, he slid off the horse's back.

"How about it, Sheila?"

"How 'bout what?"

"Cricket wouldn't mind another rider." He stood rubbing on the horse's jaw.

"Nooooo, not me." She laughed.

"Why not?" Matt took Catey from the nanny and handed her to Bo Harper, one of his ranch hands. "Hold onto this little package for me, Bo."

"No problem." He was grinning.

"Come on, Sheila." Matt stood on the horse's right side and reached across, taking Sheila's right hand.

"No, Houston, no I can't… Oh my God, I'm sitting on a horse."

"Alright, now you can brace your hands on her neck if you want – or just sit there. Come on, Cricket." He started around the pasture, his hand on the horse's neck. "Sheila, relax."

CJ walked up to the fence and was laughing. Quietly she spoke to Bo and his co-worker Lamar Pettybone. "I can't believe he talked her into it."

"He didn't really…just kinda took her by the hand and there she was on Cricket." Lamar chuckled.

When Matt got to the end of the fence he let go of the horse's neck and continued talking to the nanny as the horse calmly plodded along. Sheila looked over to her right and waved to the others at the fence and as she turned back to speak to Matt, the nanny was shocked to find that he had turned and was walking back over to the fence where the others were.

"Houston, don't you dare leave me out here by myself."

"You're not – you're with Cricket." The cowboy climbed up on the fence to sit next to his wife as they watched. When the horse made it back over to where her owner was she obediently stopped and waited. Matt instructed the nanny to bring her right leg over the head of the horse and slide down to the ground. Once she had both feet on the ground, Sheila was beaming.

"I can't believe I rode a horse."

"Wanna go again?" Matt was grinning.

"Not now, but I am gonna get you for walking off and leaving me out there." She started to swat at the cowboy who backed away laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Thursday morning on his way into work Matt's phone rang. "How's it goin', Fred?"

"So-so…we got some fingerprints off of the oil bottle but they aren't in the system. Otherwise – nothing. What about you?"

"I don't think I have anything." He explained about LaFevre and the security camera.

"Well, sometimes it happens like that. But those fingerprints are known now – we just don't have a name to match up with them. Hang on a minute." Matt could hear a voice in the background. "I've got a new call – want some more on the job training?"

"Where is it?" Matt jotted down the address on Sepulveda and turned right at the next light. "I'm about five minutes away. See you there." He hung up and hit CJ's number on speed dial, letting her know he wasn't going to be at the office for a while. As he made his way to the address, Matt silently cursed not having lights and a siren.

Pulling up behind the car of one of the fire chiefs, the PI rolled out of his truck and began donning his turnout gear as Fred pulled up. The two men grabbed their clipboards and cameras and spoke to the fire captain who had been first on the scene. The structure was a day care center. According to the four women who were working there all of the children but one were accounted for and a search was in progress for the missing four year old boy. As the two investigators headed inside, Fred spoke. "Keep your eyes out for the kid." Matt nodded, as a tight knot formed in his stomach. He put on his mask and helmet and went inside. They walked down the hall and Matt entered the kitchen of the facility. According to the captain, the fire had been reported as starting when a malfunction of the microwave occurred. The fire in that area had already been put out and Matt began taking pictures: first of the interior of the microwave which didn't reveal any damage. Secondly he took pictures of the exterior of the appliance. There was damage from flames and as he took photos of the back he noticed some damaged wiring. Moving on after photographing the wires, the PI took a picture of the damaged wall socket. It had smoke marks coming from around the microwave plug.

Turning to look around the rest of the kitchen, Matt noticed that the window had been opened about three inches and there was a dust void where the handle had been disturbed. Taking a quick picture of it he turned slowly looking around. It was then that he noticed that someone had put one of the child safety locks on one of the cabinets, which in itself was standard in a daycare, but something appeared to have been spilled. The PI disengaged the lock and opened the door only to find what appeared to be the missing boy. Matt pulled the limp little figure out of the cabinet and ran outside with him. The paramedics that were standing by took the boy and began resuscitation efforts. As Matt explained to the chief where he had found the child, Fred Tucker came out of the building and Matt started back in explaining to the fire investigator that they needed to get more pictures of the cabinet and the kitchen.

A short time later the two investigators emerged from the building, evidence in hand. As Matt stripped out of his turnout gear at his truck and changed his shirt and boots, the chief walked over to him. "Houston…" Joe Stockton's face was a picture of anger.

"Sir?" Matt couldn't imagine what he could have done to piss the man off.

"He didn't make it – the boy." Stockton saw the look on the investigator's face change in an instant, as if someone had hit him in the stomach. His head dropped and he looked down at the helmet in his hands. "You did all you could." Stockton patted the PI on the shoulder and turned to leave.

Tucker walked over. "I guess you heard." Matt nodded and began putting his gear back in the truck. Fred put his hand on the man's shoulder. "He was probably dead before we got here. It isn't your fault."

"That doesn't make him any less dead." Matt slammed the door on his truck. "See you at the lab." As Fred walked toward his SUV, TV reporter Tamara Placer appeared at the PI's elbow.

"Mr. Houston, could you tell us …"

"No comment." Matt walked around to the driver's side of the truck, Placer hot on his heels.

"Mr. Houston, our viewers would like to know…"

"No comment. You need to talk to the Chief or the department spokesperson." Matt climbed into the cab of the truck and started the engine. Out of habit he called CJ to let her know he was alright and on his way to the lab. She knew from the sound of his voice that something had happened. "Hon, are you okay?"

Even with as much pain, death, and destruction as he had seen in his life, Matt couldn't easily turn loose the image of the boy at the daycare. "No."

CJ was shocked. Matt would deny there was anything wrong most of the time. "What happened?" As he told her, she could hear the grief in his voice. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Who could do that to a little kid, CJ?"

"No one with an ounce of humanity. We'll catch them."

"I don't know if we will or not. This fire stuff is tough – what evidence isn't destroyed by heat or flame can get degraded or wiped out by the fire crews trying to put out the fire." He was quiet for a minute. "I'll talk to you later, Babe. Love you."

"Love you, sweetie. 'Bye." She hung up as Chris walked in with some of the statements that CJ needed to go over.

"What's wrong?"

CJ told her what had happened. "As bad as it sounds I'm glad Houston is on the case." Chris knew how much the man loved kids. "He'll get whoever did it." She shook her head as she walked back out to her desk.

Matt had to wait for Fred to get to the lab before he could go in due to the fact that he hadn't yet been issued an ID. As the two men carried the evidence down the hallway the PI saw a welcome sight. Down at the end he saw Capt. Rich Holt. He and Rich had met a few months earlier while working on a case. Matt had encouraged the captain to apply for a job with the fire marshal's office and in turn, Holt had asked the fire marshal to take Matt on as a consultant.

"Hey Rich, did they let you come back already?" The man had been injured the month before in a fire – the same one that had exposed Matt to hydrogen cyanide. The two shook hands.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck on desk duty. I see you've been downgraded to working with Fred."

"Alright now." Fred set the evidence down on the counter and told the tech what they needed as Matt hooked his camera up to the computer, downloading the photos of the scene into the fire department files.

"I heard what happened." Rich looked at Matt, whose expression changed to anger. "The chief said you did a good job."

Shaking his head, Matt disconnected the camera. "Not good enough."

"Hey…" He motioned Matt out into the hallway. Leaning on the crutches he was using he looked up at the PI. "You found him, Houston."

"Didn't do him much good, did it?" The man looked down at his boots. "I'm gonna get whoever did this."

"I know." He looked around. "Walk with me." Sticking his head back in the doorway he spoke to Fred. "I'm taking the newbie to my office."

"'Kay. See ya in a bit." He turned back to the computer.

Matt followed along beside Rich. "How's the leg?"

"About to drive me crazy. It itches."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling after the bomb blast."

They made it to the office and Rich heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down and propped his leg up. "Look, I know you're upset about the kid. But I also know that this isn't the first time that you've dealt with a death in your career." Matt nodded. "You've worked enough homicides with Hoyt that you know you have to keep it on a professional basis." Once again the PI nodded. "Use it Houston – but don't let it use you."

"I know, Rich. It just pisses me off."

"Good. You're the type that works even better pissed off. Now, are you ready for your exam?"

"About as ready as I can be."

"Alright. You're taking the Chemistry class next semester, right?"

"Yep. I got the book for it Monday. I'll probably start reading it over the holidays."

"Good deal. So, how's that kid of yours doing?" He grinned as Matt predictably pulled out his phone for pictures.

Finally making it to his office about 11:30, Matt emerged from the elevator. "How ya doin', Chris?" He stopped at the secretary's desk.

"Good. I heard you had a rough morning."

"Yeah." He shook his head. "A four year old kid."

"You'll get whoever did it – I know you will."

Leaning over he gave Chris a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." He went up the steps to CJ's office and met her just inside the door, pulling her into a big hug and staying there for a couple of minutes. Pulling back slightly he kissed her.

The elevator chimed and CJ pulled away from him and looked at her watch. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yep – I've got a lunch date with a hunky private eye." She gave him one of those smiles that he loved so much.

"Oh, well in that case I guess I should leave." He grinned as she took him by the hand and stepped into the outer office to take the bag from the delivery person.

"Chris, have you heard from Murray?" She turned to the secretary.

"He should be here any minute."

"You didn't tell me it was a double date." Matt took the bag. "Do you ladies want to dine inside or out?"

"Out?" CJ looked at Chris who agreed. "We'll get drinks if you'll take it out for us."

"There's an extra charge for that, lady." He turned and headed for the patio.

"I'll pay you later, Cowboy." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he chuckled.

Later that afternoon, Matt was in his office studying for his final exam, but couldn't stop thinking about the four year old boy who had died in the fire that morning. He pulled up a web browser and clicked on a news story about the boy.

_**A fire broke out at the Archway Daycare located at 79665 Sepulveda at approximately**_

_**6:35 this morning. Four year old Jason Allen Kennedy was found in a locked kitchen**_

_**cabinet in the daycare around 7:00 am by private investigator Matt Houston. Accord-**_

_**ing to a source with the Los Angeles County Fire Department, the private investiga-**_

_**tor was working as a consultant to the Fire Marshal's Office. All of the other children**_

_**enrolled in the daycare were accounted for and were evacuated without injury. Jason**_

_**Kennedy is survived by his mother, Lisa Kennedy and preceded in death by his father,**_

_**Michael McNamara Kennedy. No comment was available from Mrs. Kennedy or the**_

_**Fire Marshal's Office as of this time. The investigation is ongoing.**_

CJ was standing by his side. "Hon, are you okay?" He hadn't heard her when she came to the door.

"That was Mickey Kennedy's son." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No."

Matt nodded and pointed to the story before getting out of his chair and walking out onto the patio. He and Mickey had gone through basic training together and been Battle Buddies, assigned to help each other through training. Both had gone on to Special Forces training and to Iraq, where Mickey had been injured when rubble from a bomb-blasted building fell on him. He had been granted a medical discharge and returned home to marry Lisa, his high school sweetheart. Although they hadn't seen each other in quite a while, Lisa had called to tell Matt that Mickey had been killed in a robbery at the bank where he worked three years ago. That had been the one and only time he had seen his friend's son.

As he leaned with his hands on the wall of the patio and looked over at the traffic moving on Figueroa, Matt was being consumed by a rage. He had made sure that Lisa Kennedy and her son were never hurting for anything – an envelope was put through the mail slot on her front door every month by a courier. Now the lady had not only lost her husband to the senseless violence of a bank robber, her only child had been killed – murdered. Matt was sure of it. He must have seen something. But what could a kid in a daycare see that was worth killing them for?

CJ walked up beside him and began rubbing his back in little circles, something she unconsciously did when he was upset or hurting for whatever reason. "What can I do, baby?"

"I want to know everything that there is to know about anyone involved in that daycare: the workers, their families, their exes – the parents of the other kids there, and anyone that had anything to do with any of them. I'm going to get a list of names and we're going to split them up." His face no longer showed the tan that he had gotten from working on the ranch – it was white as a ghost.

"Hon, I know you're upset, but…"

"No buts, CJ."

"Hear me out, please. I was saying I know you're upset, but you need to calm down a little bit. You and I both know that when you get angry like this you…well, things can get out of control. We will get this creep, Matt. But both of us need to stay level-headed to nail the bastard. Okay?" She reached up and stroked his face and he took a deep breath and nodded, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, Babe." He kissed her and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Thanks."

"I haven't done anything yet." She took his hand as they started back inside.

"Yes you have; you kept me from completely losing it – and that's one of the reasons why I love you so much..." He stopped and turned her to face him, "…And another reason why I need you by my side – always."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey Sheila, how are things going?" CJ could hear the sound of her daughter Catey Rose in the background laughing as well as the "woof" of her favorite playmate Chantilly – the half Blue Heeler/half Husky that was affectionately known as Tilly by everyone on the ranch.

"Just fine. Catey and Tilly seem to like playing tug of war. Matt may be a little upset – they're using one of his socks." The nurse-turned-nanny couldn't help but giggle.

"Trust me – he'll never know. Socks are about the last thing on his mind – especially today." She explained what had happened that morning and who the little boy was. "He would have been upset about any child being found like that but the fact that it was Mickey's son really tore him up. That's why I'm calling you. We're probably going to be working late tonight. Will that cause any problems for you?"

"No, you two do what you need to do to catch that creep. Give him a hug for me."

"I will. Give Catey a kiss from both of us. 'Bye." CJ hung up knowing that Catey was in good hands. She only wished that Jason Kennedy had been so lucky.

Matt exited the elevator walking through the outer office and into CJ's. "Got the list of the employees and the families of the kids."

"Good." He separated the pages in his hands and handed CJ half of them before leaning down and giving her a kiss. As he started on out to the computer in the main part of the office, she took him by the hand. "Hang on a minute." Reaching around his waist she gave him a tight hug. "That's from Sheila." He nodded, giving her a peck on the cheek before starting back out.

As he sat down in front of the computer and began pulling it up to work on the list there was a tap on his right arm. Chris was there with a fresh, hot cup of coffee. "Thanks, Chris. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Boss. Go get 'em." She patted him on the shoulder and went back out to her desk in the outer office.

Matt started with the owner of the daycare Emily French. She had owned the daycare for two years and had worked there for three years prior to buying it from the former owner. French was married to Patrick French and the couple had three children of their own, the youngest in high school and the two older in college. There were no records on any of them.

Next on the list was Joyce Reager who had been responsible for the four year olds. When Matt had gone by Hoyt's office earlier he had found out that she was now hospitalized after suffering a heart attack when she learned of Jason Kennedy's death. After looking through the information on her, the private investigator ruled her out and went on to the next name on his list.

Chris walked into CJ's office at 4:30 and let her know that she was leaving. "I just made another pot of coffee for you guys."

"Thanks. I don't know how long we're going to be here tonight. See you tomorrow." She went back to the list. No one on the list appeared to have any connections that would have caused someone to start the fire. She hit the end of her list and closed up the computer before going out to check on Matt, looking at her watch as she did so. It was almost 10:00. When she reached the steps, he had just hit the button to close up the computer and was rubbing his eyes. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a big hug.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Matt shook his head. "Somebody started that fire for a reason."

"Maybe the lab will have something tomorrow. Let's go home, Matt. There's nothing else we can do tonight."

He nodded and stood up holding out his hand to her and the pair went up the steps to the outer office and then down to the elevator and their vehicles in the garage below. As Matt followed his wife home, he couldn't stop thinking about the case.

Pulling into the driveway, the pair exited their vehicles and went inside the kitchen. As CJ stopped to talk to Sheila, Matt went back and leaned against the doorframe of the nursery looking at Catey Rose peacefully sleeping. A shadow moved under the baby's bed and Tilly silently walked over to Matt, sitting down in front of him and offering her paw. He knelt down and shook her paw, petting on her. "I'm glad you're here, girl." He knew without a doubt that the dog would defend the baby no matter what. CJ and Sheila had come back to the hallway and heard what he said before he quietly got up and headed into the bedroom.

"He's really upset, isn't he?" Sheila looked in at the baby as CJ walked in and patted her daughter's back.

She leaned over and kissed Catey on the cheek and walked back to the hallway and nodded at the nanny. "Matt's crazy about kids – any kid. He can't stand to see anything bad happen."

"There's nothing he could have done – surely he knows that."

"He does – but that doesn't make him feel any better about it."

Friday morning rolled around and Matt was awake before the alarm clock went off. He had slept some, but spent most of the night tossing and turning. As he sat on the side of the bed, he felt CJ's arms go around his waist and a kiss on his lower back. She reached up for his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. "We're gonna be late." He looked up at her as she leaned over the top of him.

"I'll talk to the boss." Smiling she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair, making him forget about the case and the rest of the world – at least for a little while.

At 9:00 that morning, Matt pulled into the curb outside of Lisa Kennedy's home. There were two cars in the driveway. "Looks like she isn't alone." CJ made the observation as Matt opened the door of his truck for her. They went up the sidewalk and Matt rang the doorbell.

A moment later a woman of about sixty opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am." Matt introduced himself and CJ. "We'd like to speak with Lisa."

"I'm afraid not – she's not seeing anyone." The woman started to shut the door.

"No, Mom – it's okay." The woman appeared at the door, giving the couple a sad smile. "Come on in." They stepped inside. "Mom, this is Matt – he was Mickey's Battle Buddy and also the one who found Jason yesterday." Tears came to her eyes.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry. If I had found him sooner…" Matt's voice faltered as the young woman shook her head.

"He was dead before they put him in the cabinet. That's what the medical examiner told me yesterday." She broke down and started crying. "Let's go sit down." She led the way into the living room. On the mantle above the fireplace were pictures. They began on the left with a picture of Mickey and Lisa at their high school prom, then two pictures of Mickey and Matt – one at their Basic Training graduation and one at their Special Forces graduation. Next was a picture of Lisa and Mickey's wedding day, and last was a picture of a couple with Jason on the day he was born.

Matt picked up the picture of the Special Forces graduation. "That seems like it was so long ago…but it really wasn't."

Lisa smiled. "He was so proud that day."

Putting the picture back Matt walked over to the window and looked out. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to stop until I find out who did this."

The tears started again. "I know. I wanted to call you last night and thank you but…" She motioned with her hands. "I just couldn't."

"There wasn't anything to thank me for." Matt sounded completely disgusted.

"Mr. Houston, that's just not true." Lisa's mom stood up and went to him. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you…the beard…" She smiled. "You found him when no one else did. We're grateful for that."

"You couldn't have changed anything, Houston. It was already done before you got there."

"I'm sorry anyway." He went and sat down in the armchair that was next to the couch. "Look if you need anything – I mean anything at all you just let me know, okay?" He patted her hand.

"All I want is for you to find out who did this to my baby." She broke down again, CJ patting her on the back. After a minute she calmed down and looked at Matt's left hand that was on top of her's and laughed shakily. "Mickey always said you would wise up and marry CJ. Looks like he was right." She gave CJ a hug. "You've got a good man there."

The pair left and headed to the office. "CJ, there wasn't any kind of video surveillance at the daycare. But you and I both know that they didn't let just anybody inside of that place. We need to see if anyone unusual was there yesterday. All of the parents checked out."

"And we need to check for video cameras outside of the daycare. What other businesses are nearby?"

"Well, there's a drug store on one side of it, a Burger Nerd on the other side, a florist across the street and an Xpress Delivery store…" He thought. "And there's also an ATM on the sidewalk." He quickly changed lanes and headed in that direction. "I don't remember which bank but all ATM machines have at least one camera; most have two." They pulled into the parking lot of the drug store. "Wanna split up?"

"Sure, meet you back here in a few." CJ entered the drug store and found the manager, who was more than happy to help. Unfortunately, the store's outdoor cameras didn't pick up on the daycare property, so she thanked him and left and headed over to the Burger Nerd where the manager was also eager to cooperate but didn't have any footage from the previous day. When she came back out, Matt was on his phone standing next to the ATM machine. CJ crossed the street and joined him.

"Thanks, Hoyt. See you in a little bit." He hung up. "No luck with the florist or the Xpress store, but the ATM has three cameras. Michael's getting on the horn to them now. Feel like going to the station?"

"No problem."

They headed back over to the truck and went to the station, stopping at the front desk to get CJ's pass. Bob Peterson looked like he was in shock. "Who is this gorgeous lady you've got with you – let's see – CJ was it?" He laughed. "Long time no see – for either one of you. And how's that baby doing?" Matt had to pull out his phone and show the sergeant the latest pictures of the baby and of course, her inseparable playmate Tilly. "Wow, now see that's how it ought to be. Every kid needs a dog. Now when is she going to have a brother or sister?" He gave CJ the pass and the couple went on upstairs.

Matt opened the door to the office and Michael waved them in as he spoke on the phone. The pair sat down on the couch. When Hoyt hung up he turned in his chair and looked at the pair. "Finally, we have a little class in this place." He grinned at CJ. "It's been a while since you paid us a visit."

"I thought it was about time to make an appearance. So – did you talk to the bank?"

"I did." Michael got up and stretched. "They're getting the video together for us now. I know you just got here but we can take a look at it over at the West Temple location." He reached for his jacket.

"Short visit, huh?" Matt stood up and held out his hand for CJ and they walked out of the office followed by Michael, returning the visitor's pass to Bob Peterson and then going down to the parking garage to follow the cop to the bank.

Parking in the lot, Matt got out of the truck and stopped in his tracks, a strange look on his face. Hoyt had just gotten out of his car and saw the expression. "What's wrong?"

The PI shook his head and reached into the truck for his pistol and holster. "CJ, take off and call for some backup."

Hoyt and CJ exchanged a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Somebody's robbing the bank." Matt reached in and took her by the arm. "Do it now, Babe." He closed the truck door, checked the pistol and headed to the door with Hoyt behind him, pistol drawn. They heard the truck start and CJ pulled out of the parking lot and went to an adjoining lot, calling Bob Peterson on the way.

Whispering as they worked their way up toward the lobby doors, Hoyt spoke to Matt. "Houston, you have no way of knowing that this place is being robbed, man! You go in there with your pistol drawn and the guard is going to shoot you." They reached the glass doors looking into the lobby.

"Look for yourself." Matt stood up and pressed against the stone wall of the building. When Hoyt took his place and looked inside, everyone was on the floor with their hands on the back of their heads. The cop pulled back. "On three?" Matt looked at his friend.

"Yeah." Michael took a big breath and they counted together, then burst through the doors. "FREEZE! POLICE!" The gunman nearest the pair took aim at the lieutenant and Matt pulled the trigger, the man's left shoulder exploding on impact and he hit the floor. The other gunman swung around carrying a MAC-11 and both Matt and Hoyt had their weapons trained on him as Matt made his way over to the first gunman and kicked the pistol away from his hand.

"Do it and you die." Michael was aiming right between the man's eyes. He dropped the gun. "Kick it over here." The robber did and put his arms in the air. "Face down, you know the drill I'm sure."

"Got anymore friends in here?" Matt had checked on the first robber who was unconscious. The second robber motioned his head toward the vault. "Tell him to get out here with his hands in the air."

"Chris, come on out, man. Hands up."

"Hell no!"

Matt approached the counter and was up and over it in a flash and made a run for the vault, diving as he approached the door. Several shots were fired at the PI and he fired one, hitting the robber in the knee. Two screams were heard from the vault – one from the bank robber and one from the assistant manager that he had taken hostage. "Ma'am – come on out." Matt got back to his feet and motioned her out of the vault before going in and kicking the gun away from the third robber who was still screaming.

"Hey, PI." Hoyt tossed the man a pair of handcuffs. "Know how to use those?"

"Yeah, I've worn some on occasion." He grinned as he rolled the robber over, causing him to scream yet again.

"I'm gonna bleed to death!"

"Shut up. You're not dead…yet. But if you won't shut up you might be."

The backup that CJ had called for arrived at that moment along with a couple of FBI agents including Alexander Bateaux who Matt had worked with on a case a couple of weeks earlier. "Fancy seeing you here." He grinned at Matt as the officers collected the robber that hadn't been wounded. The pair shook hands as Matt put his pistol back in the holster.

"You better go out and make up with CJ." Hoyt put his pistol back in his holster.

"Huh?"

"You didn't put on your vest."

The PI looked down at his chest. "Damn." He headed out the door as Hoyt burst into laughter.

"So how did you two happen on to this?" Bateaux watched as paramedics moved in to tend to the gunmen.

Hoyt jerked his head in Matt's direction. "He uh…" He stopped. Up until shortly before Catey Rose was born, Michael had never believed in premonitions. "He kind of sees things sometimes…before they happen."

"Yeah, right." Bateaux laughed until he saw the look on the cop's face. "You're serious?" Hoyt nodded. "Damn."

"That's what he said." The cop snickered and walked away.

Matt came back in a few minutes later with CJ - who still looked like she was mad. Hoyt couldn't help snickering, but when the cowboy shot him an icy look he clammed up. One of the assistant managers helped them to look at the video that they had come there to watch before interrupting the bank robbery. Hoyt and CJ watched but didn't see anything suspicious, but Matt asked the manager to rewind it and play it again. "Hoyt, I think I just figured it out – along with a couple of other fires." He asked the bank manager to rewind the video and then halt it. There in front of the daycare was the bright yellow van that belonged to Pete Martel. It left just a couple of moments before the fire had been reported. "Now we know why Pete's been cleaning up so well – he's creating a need for his service."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Look I understand why you're so mad, but we've got to be careful about how we go about this. We don't need you going off half-cocked." Hoyt sat down behind his desk and took a sip of the coffee in his hand while watching Matt who was looking out over the traffic on the street below.

"I'm not." The PI turned to face his friend.

"Good. Now, we're getting the wire taps approved and when they are, we're going to start the surveillance on him."

Matt crossed the office and sat down on the couch next to CJ, putting his left arm around her and taking her hand in his right hand, pulling her closer.

Luis Sanchez stuck his head in the door. "Lieutenant – Det. Trenton needs you in interrogation, sir."

Hoyt got up and disappeared down the hall. Matt looked over at his wife. "Babe, I'm sorry. I don't usually forget it."

"But the one time you do could be the time when you really need it." She wasn't really angry with him anymore but had been scared silly when he went in the bank earlier with Hoyt.

"I swear, Babe. It won't happen again. Okay?" She was looking down and nodded. Matt reached over and turned her face to his. "I promise. I never make a promise I don't intend to keep – you know that."

"I know." She leaned in and kissed him just as Hoyt came back in the door.

"Are we all made up and lovey dovey again?" The cop snickered and then gasped as not one, but both of the pair gave him the high sign. "CJ!" Matt and his wife both started laughing. "Humph. So much for having some class in here today." He grinned as he sat down behind his desk. "So are we using your van for this little expedition?"

"Yep. I'm gonna go get everything ready right now." The PI stood up as did CJ and they left.

Hoyt sat there shaking his head. "He corrupted that girl." Laughing he turned back to work on the report for the bank robbery.

Back at the office, Matt took the van and filled it up and came back upstairs where he found that CJ had been getting the other gear ready. She had an assortment of critters out on the bar and was double checking the numbers on each one. "Any word from the cop on the wire taps?"

"Not yet."

He headed downstairs and replaced the bullets in his pistol that he had used that morning and gave it a check before heading back upstairs. "Hmmm…I smell pizza."

"I figured I better feed you – no telling when you'll get a supper break."

"Assuming that we ever get the wire taps." About that time his phone rang. "Yeah, Michael? Good." He nodded at CJ. "Uh huh, I'll pick you up in the garage. 'Bye." He hung up. "Gotta go." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't forget this time." She gave him the raised eyebrow look.

"I won't – I promise." He turned to leave.

"You forgot something."

"What?" He turned back and grinned when she shoved a pizza box into his hands along with bread sticks. "Thanks, Babe."

"Uh huh. Good thing I ordered two."

Matt pulled into the parking garage at the police station and picked up Michael. "Oh man, do I smell pizza?"

"Yup, CJ thought ahead. We've even got bread sticks." The PI grinned.

"Uh huh…" Hoyt cut his eyes over at his friend. "That must have been SOME making up that you did when you got back to the office." Matt just grinned and let him think what he wanted. "No comment, huh?"

"Nope. Do you have any idea where he is right now?"

"Yep. Trenton and Jennings are on his tail. He's been working on a house restoration all day."

"You know, we might not get anything on him today. Or tomorrow for that matter."

"Then I guess you better find a shower tomorrow and order more pizza."

"You'll need a shower, too."

"Nah, I never stink." Hoyt snickered.

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that."

They settled in to a parking lot around the corner from the house that Pete Martel was working on. Martel was the owner of a local restoration company called RecroClean that specialized in fire restoration and crime scene cleanup. Hoyt's phone rang an hour later and Lee Jennings reported that the suspect had just left the house that he had been working on and was heading in that direction. "There he is." Matt spied the bright yellow van and started the engine, pulling out in a break in the traffic. "One thing about it – we shouldn't have any trouble spotting him. As soon as it gets dark I'm gonna put a critter on there."

Hoyt grunted his agreement and the pair followed Martel to his home about twenty five miles away. After seeing him turn into his driveway, Matt passed on down the street where he turned around and parked in front of a vacant house on the opposite side. From there the two detectives had an unobstructed view of Martel's home. Flipping on the camera that was installed in the grill of the van, the two men moved into the back of the van and closed the door separating the cab from the back so that no one could see them. Matt adjusted the angle of the camera and he and Hoyt sat back to watch. It wasn't long before they were into the pizza and talking.

Pulling a slice of pizza out of the box, the PI looked around the van. "Guess this is the last time we'll be using the van."

"Oh?" Michael picked up a breadstick.

"Yep. I'm going to put it up for sale. Roy and the boys put a LOT of miles on it doing those jewelry store installations. I've got one ordered already."

"It's going to be a job to take all this gear out." Hoyt looked around the van that had been so useful in the last few years.

"Uh huh." Matt popped the top on a Fizzy Pop.

"So are you going to make any changes in the set up?"

Matt chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't think so…this has worked really well. The new one is just a tad bigger." He reached for another slice and took a bite, then looked down at his belly and over at Michael. "If I keep eating like this on a stakeout it's gonna have to be the size of a city bus." The pair cracked up.

"So you're going to Hawaii for Christmas, huh?" Hoyt leaned back and propped his feet up.

"Yeah, we promised Mama that we would." He chuckled. "Catey's first Christmas and she'll be somewhere tropical. But I've got an idea how she might be able to see snow."

"Where are you going to find snow in Hawaii?"

"Mauna Kea." Matt grinned. "On the Big Island."

"Which one is that?"

"Hawaii. It's the biggest in the chain. Mauna Kea is a volcano. Hasn't erupted in almost 5000 years, though. Certain times of the year there's snow on the summit."

"Maybe you should just go to Vermont." Both men cracked up.

"That reminds me: I need to ask you something." He wiped his mouth and took a sip of Fizzy Pop. "Not to ruin a Christmas surprise for you, but would the department frown upon a certain pair of PI's giving you a truck for Christmas?"

"Giving me a truck?" The cop put down the breadstick he had been about to eat. "Houston, I appreciate it but I can't accept that. The department would have a BIG problem with that." He saw the look of disappointment on his friend's face. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Not your fault. CJ and I were afraid of that. We'll send it down to Texas." He thought for a minute. "What could I get you that they wouldn't freak out over?"

"You don't need to get me anything. Your friendship is more than enough. Plus CJ… but after the high sign in the office today…" Both men cracked up.

Matt looked up at the monitor. "Showtime." Martel's van was pulling out of the driveway. Both of the detectives headed back up to the front of the van and Matt pulled out after the suspect passed by them.

Michael looked at his watch. "Right about 5:15."

"You know, I'm gonna be mad if he's just running to the store for milk."

"You and me both. I don't like a murderer of any kind, but somebody who could do that to a kid…"The veteran cop shook his head. "I hope he gets put away for a long time."

"I don't…most of the guys in prison don't like child killers. I give him six to eight months tops unless they put him in solitary."

"Good point." They continued to follow Martel. "He's driving a bright yellow van…would you drive that kind of vehicle if you were about to commit arson?"

"It takes all kinds – or at least that's what they tell me." Matt slowed down as the van turned into the driveway of a retirement home. "I swear, Hoyt, if he lights a fire in here…" He looked over at the cop.

"He's parking." Martel had pulled into the back of the parking lot where his van was obscured by a garbage dumpster. Getting out of the van he looked around before tucking something into the front of his shirt and heading for the loading dock at the back of the building.

Quickly parking the van, Matt slid out and put on his vest and holster, and checked the load as he headed up the ramp and inside the building. "Don't they lock these places up?"

"You would think. There he is – just turned right at the corner." The two detectives jogged up the hallway and made the corner just as their suspect got on the elevator.

"I'll take the stairs. Call me when it stops." Matt lunged at the door to the stairs and began going up, glad for all of the practice he'd had at the police station. His phone buzzed and he hit the answer button. "Yeah."

"Fourth floor."

"Okay, see you up there." Matt wondered what was on the fourth floor other than patient rooms. In most care facilities the kitchen and laundry were on the first floor or in the basement. He came to the doorway and carefully peeked through the glass, spying Martel carefully making his way down the hallway to Matt's right. He started down the hallway and looked back when he heard the elevator chime softly. Michael stepped out and jogged to meet him. As they headed up the hallway, their suspect turned left at the next corner.

Hoyt peeked around the corner. "I think he's looking at a garbage chute." He snuck another look. "It looks like a common area up there. He just turned." They headed down the hall, and were almost to the doorway where Martel had disappeared when they heard a shrill voice behind them.

"What are you two doing? You don't live here." An older lady stood with a cane drawn back like a baseball bat.

"You go deal with her – the ladies like you." Hoyt whispered.

"You're the one with the badge – all I've got is good looks." Matt gave Michael a look and the cop cursed under his breath and pulled the badge off of his belt and held it in the air while signing for the woman to be quiet.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet, young man. I'll have you know that I…" She suddenly got quiet when Michael pulled his pistol. "Never mind." She quickly disappeared. Hoyt turned to see Matt at the edge of the doorway where Martel had disappeared and caught up with him in a matter of seconds.

Very quietly, Matt whispered. "He's behind the counter." It was at that moment that the fire alarm in the building went off. The two detectives exchanged a look. "The garbage chute." Matt moved to the far side of the door. "On three?" Hoyt nodded.

Coming around the corner, Matt taking the low area and Hoyt the high, the two detectives didn't see Martel anywhere at first. Then the PI motioned to the refrigerator that was against the far wall, but pulled out slightly. They snuck over and, one on each side, pointed their weapons down at Martel who was crouched behind the appliance with the power cord in one hand and a utility knife in the other. "Freeze, Martel." Hoyt watched as the man jumped and nicked the outer covering of the wires causing a jolt of electricity to hit him. Both detectives stepped back as their suspect gripped down on the cord. Finally the plug shorted out and the voltage quit hitting the suspect who was now slumped on the floor. The two detectives pulled him out of the enclosed space. "No pulse."

Matt started CPR while Hoyt called for an ambulance. He also made sure that the fire in the chute had been reported and was told that units were arriving on the scene at that moment and would be alerted to the electrocution victim as well. The two men kept on with the CPR, but Martel wasn't responding at all. The PI heard a familiar voice booming out in the hallway. "We're in the kitchen, Cap." Capt. Frank Withers came around the corner to find the pair working on Martel.

"The paramedics were pulling in right behind us." Withers stood and walked back to the doorway and flagged the man and woman down as they came up the hall with their gear. They took over on trying to revive Martel. "How long have you boys been working on him?"

"About three minutes." Matt and Withers exchanged a look and shook their heads. It wasn't looking good at all for Martel. The paramedics tried to defibrillate him without success and then transported him to the hospital.

As the pair left to head back to Hoyt's office to deal with the paperwork on their evening's activities, the lieutenant's phone rang. "Yeah, Carl?" He was quiet for a moment. "Okay, thanks. Yeah, I agree. See ya." The cop hung up and sighed. "Sometimes justice is swift."

"He didn't make it, huh?" Matt glanced over at his friend as he stopped at a light.

"Nope. And I can't say that I'm at all sorry."

"Me either." Matt thought back to what he had promised Lisa Kennedy that morning. "I think we just witnessed some divine justice, my friend."

"That's really the best kind." Michael nodded.


End file.
